


Uryu and Rukia

by otherrealmwriter



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:47:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27527893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/otherrealmwriter/pseuds/otherrealmwriter
Summary: A story about two people from two diffrent ways of life a Qunicy and a Soul Reaper who fall in love against their own ideaologies. Romeo and Juliet style romance
Relationships: Ishida Uryuu & Kuchiki Rukia





	1. Chapter 1

I don't own Bleach okay?

She may be a Soul Reaper but there is something different about her. Rukia Kuchiki. That name in itself is beauty. On principle I hate Soul Reapers. I mean I am a Qunincy, one of the last. Rukia is a Soul Reaper. However I saw what they wanted to do to her just because she transferred her powers to Ichigo so he could save his family from a Hollow. It was a two on one fight when I stopped to try and destroy Renji Abarai and her own brother, Byakaya Kuchiki. It was horrible.

I think she saw right trough my story of going to Sunflower Seams. Even how I said it gave it away! I'm positive she thought it was the worst lie ever told. I'll admit it was. At first I wanted to fight Renji and Byakaya just to avenge my master, who was killed by Soul Reapers but Rukia is different. She has a heart. I just wish I could tell her how I felt. Now she's on the Soul Society's Death Row. I wanted to save her. Renji however injured me to a near lethal extent. I wanted to protect her. I couldn't. It pained me inside. Then I saw him as a Soul Reaper- Ichigo Kurosaki.

It was a fool of me to think I was the only one who could save Rukia from those two men. I saw Ichigo in a Soul Reaper's uniform, it made some sense. Rukia always hung out with him. She says that it is only to help out with him. She says that she is only Ichigo's advisor to his Soul Reaper abilities but something else has to be there. Then again it could be my imagination. It may be true that Rukia and Ichigo are just friends but everyone, myself included, thinks there is more to it.

Nobody who knew me would believe it, that I like Rukia. I have a ferocious mouth. I don't know how I got that way, most likely in my thirst for revenge. Soul Reapers are dirt. However there are roses in the dirt most specifically Rukia. At night in the darkest depths of my dreams she is mine. I am holding her close and she is happy. The last few days before she was arrested and taken back to the Soul Society she seemed kind of sad. Something just wasn't right about her. I wanted to comfort her but something within me stopped me and now I may never see her again. God if I had one wish it would be t have Rukia in my arms. She is the girl of my dreams. That is why I am training here, alone. I wish to save her. I know this sounds like a pathetic fairy tale but I mean it. My feelings for Rukia are real. I would never forgive myself if she was killed and I did nothing. In fact I might kill myself in an effort to be with her. Even if Rukia doesn't return my love I'll feel better knowing I did all I could. I will not settle for less, I will save Rukia Kuchiki, my one true love.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Bleach okay?

I can't believe this. I am a prisoner of the Soul Society and for what? Helping Ichigo save his family! Well Ichigo proved his power and saved his family but at times I think my family wouldn't do that. My own brother Byakaya wishes he were the one to execute me. I remember the fear I had when Renji and him found me. Renji was a ferocious maniac. Then he came to defend me- Uryu Ishida. He is a rather shy guy. I never noticed him until I thought I was getting false alarms about Hollows. It turned out Ishida was behind it. He wanted to prove his strength and the Quinces were more powerful than Soul Reapers.

Quinces and Soul Reapers hate each other. Everyone knows that. That's why I was confused when he came to fight Renji and Byakaya for me. He knew I was a Soul Reaper (key word was) and he was saving me! He had come and stood up for me. Against Renji and Byakaya! And they were powerful Soul Reapers! His excuse was lame, I know. He pulled out the usual "I was just passing by" kind of thing. He was carrying a bag from Sunflower Seams, using it as an excuse to be in the area. He had sensed Soul Reapers and just came. Or did he sense me? I mean it was obvious just by the way he claimed it wasn't just an excuse to be out there. Then to my horror, Ishida was brutally attacked by Renji. He swung and Ishida was bleeding profusely. He was trying to defend me. I felt so horrible. It was all my fault.

Ishida isn't really all that bad. He was actually kind of cute. He is more rational than Ichigo and he risked his life for me. I just wish I could have thanked him. He is more than I believed. At first I didn't think much of him. He was a Quincy. They unhinged the balance of souls. Then Renji and Byakaya cornered me. I thought it was all over. Then he came just saying he was a classmate of mine. But the way he said it made me think there was something more on his mind. After Ishida was out cold, Ichigo tried and he was defeated too. To tell you the truth I expected Ichigo to try and save me even if I told him not to. It's just that he's too headstrong at times. But I was not expecting Ishida. I knew he was a Quincy. Maybe he knew I was in danger but still. Ishida is a different person than I expected him to be. I thought he wouldn't care. Maybe there's more to him than meets the eye. Ishida is rather cute, for someone who is quiet. Maybe I should tell him how I feel. I do care about him. I don't want him to die because of me. If he did, I guess my execution will be more bearable but still. I just want to tell him even though he's a Quincy and I'm a Soul Reaper, I love him. I just need to do that.


End file.
